Permulaan
by Tobira no Kagi
Summary: Bab I dari sekuel Sword Art Online Aincrad I - Kagiha Riku Arc. Menceritakan tentang perjalanan Kagiha Riku, seorang intense otaku yang masuk ke dalam SAO untuk melanjutkan kembali petualangannya di lantai 17, kembali mencari pedang hitam yang pernah dia gunakan untuk melawan Boss Lantai 18 sendirian.


**Sword Art Online – Aincrad** **I**

 **Name: Kagiha Riku** **Arc**

 **ID: KAGIRI**

 **Chapter I –** **The Beginning**

Yokohama - Tokyo

November 6, 2022

Real World to Virtual World

Aku bergegas naik ke kamar ku setelah mendapat SMS kalau sebuah paket dikirim ke rumah. Aku meninggalkan kantor secara sembrono tanpa pamitan pada co-worker. Ya, walaupun begitu, mereka tak tampak kaget atau terkejut. Sudah sewajarnya aku berkelakuan begitu, mengingat kalau paket yang datang ke rumahku adalah copy platform game VRMMO terbaik di abad ini. Sudah cukup lama aku menunggu, dan akhirnya hari ini datang juga. SAO Sword Art Online telah kembali ke dunia.

"Ini sungguh hari yang menggembirakan, tak kusangka akan datang..." Aku bergumam saat berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Tak perlu mengucapkan tadaima saat masuk. Karena tak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah besar berlantai dua ku ini. Orang tua ku telah meninggal dua tahun silam karena kecelakaan laboratorium. Memandang kan aku anak sulung, jadi, aku terpaksa harus menggantikan posisi ayah dan ibu sebagai breadwinner. Adik ku masih sekolah di bangku SMP, dan sekarang sudah memasuki tahun ke 3, dia sekolah di Kyoto sekarang. Anak itu, dia sangat rajin, berbeda dengan ku yang hanya main game dan menikmati anime. Tapi, itu wajar bukan. Karena aku adalah seorang otaku.

Ya. Tak perlu menunggu lama. Aku langsung melesat merobek bungkusan paket, masuk ke kamar ku dengan tenang, mengaktifkan console game ku, memasukan disk SAO ke dalamnya, dan rebah ke kasur dengan Nerve-Gear di kepala. Ini pasti akan seru. Begitulah pikiran yang masuk dalam kepala ku...

Saat disk-nya mulai berputar kencang. Aku mulai merasakan ketegangan jadi semakin menusuk. Ini saatnya kembali menjadi DARK-LIGHT. Aku pun langsung menyebutkan kode inisiasi nya.

"LINK START!"

Seketika. Pandangan ku yang tadinya menampilkan wajah kamar ku beralih jadi layar pelangi yang melesat kencang seperti cincin dimensi. Dalam sekejap, aku berhenti oleh sebuah layar konfirmasi.

[GUNAKAN DATA BETA UNTUK DARK-LIGHT?]

[YA] [TIDAK]

Aku memilih TIDAK dan membuat karakter baru dengan nama KAGIRI. Dalam pikiran ku, pasti akan lebih baik jika aku tidak menggunakan data DARK-LIGHT. Itu akan menyusahkan nantinya.

Sesaat setelah karakter ku selesai diproses, aku langsung ditarik melalui dimensi yang sama, dan cahaya biru muda mulai mengelilingi ku. Saat aku membuka mata, "Town of Begining.." aku telah sampai di portal utama SAO. Lantai 1 istana terbang Aincrad. Kota Permulaan...

Aku tersenyum sedikit dengan sorot mata layu yang menjengkelkan. Ada puluhan cahaya biru lain yang bersinar di sekelilingku, mereka juga tersenyum girang. Itu adalah kawanan pemain lainnya. Player lain yang juga mendambakan kedatangan SAO. Tapi aku tidak begitu peduli pada mereka dan langsung segera melangkah pergi menuju Weapon Shop yang ku kenal di utara kota. Entah kenapa, rasanya benar-benar tidak tenang jika aku berada di sekitar orang-orang itu. Entah itu perasaan takut, atau mungkin malu, segan. Aku tidak begitu peduli. Yang jelas, aku tidak begitu tenang jika berada di dekat Player lain.

"Ah!" Aku agak kaget. "Itu. Bukannya Kirito..?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku sedikit. Mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan. Bisa kulihat seorang Player tinggi berwajah keren dengan baju biru muda sedang mengobrol dengan seorang Player. Aku ingin menghampirinya. Tapi, kurasa sebaiknya nanti saja. Dia tampak agak sibuk dengan orang itu, jadi kurasa biarkan saja dulu. Kalau ada kesempatan lagi, nanti juga ketemu.

Aku berjalan pelan. Tidak ada satu Player pun berjajar di sekitar sini. Ini adalah lokasi yang jarang dikunjungi para Player karena Shop terlalu jauh untuk dicapai. Namun sebenarnya juga, karena kebiasaan tidak ingin berjalan itulah mereka jadi tidak paten dalam game ini.

Aku tiba di depan Weapon Shop dan segera menemui NPC pemilik toko.

[Ada yang bisa ku bantu, kesatria muda?] NPC mulai bereaksi dengan kehadiran ku.

"Ya, aku ingin membeli perlengkapan." Jawabku sopan. Dengan sedikit senyum yang agak meremehkan lawan bicara ku.

Seketika, Equipment Window yang dijualnya langsung terbuka.

Aku melihat sekejap dan memilah semua equipment yang ku perlukan. Aku membeli sebuah One-Handed Longsword sebagai senjata utama, sebuah Leather Jacket sebagai armor dan perlengkapan lainnya seperti Fingerless Glove dan Black Boots. Ya, aku tampak cukup keren dengan penampilan ku. Namun, tak begitu puas. Karena warnanya bercampur aduk. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika semua warna perlengkapan ku hitam pekat seperti saat Beta Testing. "Ya. Tidak baik membuang waktu. Aku harus menggunakan waktu ku sebaik mungkin. Degrade menunggu ku di lantai 17."

Aku langsung menyarungkan pedang biasa ku itu setelah mencoba mengayunkannya beberapa kali. Ini terasa agak aneh, tapi jika tidak berterima kasih akan tidak enak rasanya. Jadi, aku mengatakan "Terima kasih" pada NPC itu dan segera bergegas ke luar Town of Begining untuk berburu.

Aku melangkah lekas ke luar menuju hunting ground yang berada di utara. Tampak padang rumput luar biasa luas di hadapnku. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku langsung melesat seperti orang gila ke arah para Monster yang berada di depanku. Pedangku aku equip di tangan kananku, dan langsung berlari menyerang Frenzy Boar yang ada di depanku. Dalam satu serangan tanpa berfikir, sebuah Horizontal Slash dari belakang langsung membelah Frenzy Boar itu. Cahaya orange meninggalkan jejak di udara dari ayunan pedangku, dan dalam sekejap, HP BAR monster itu pun berkuran jadi 0. Seketika, monster itu rebah dan memecah jadi beling poligon. Dan Window item pun muncul menunjukkan seberapa banyak Col yang ku terima, Exp Points dan juga Item. Tampak angka 10 untuk col, 15 untuk exp, dan 0 untuk item. Ya, untuk monster kecil semacam itu memang tidak akan mengejutkan jika tidak dapat banyak.

Aku mengayunkan jariku sementara, mengecek Status ku.

[KAGIRI: LEVEL: 1 HP: 500 STG: 5 AGI: 15 EXP: 73]

[SKILL: N/A] [COL: 25]

"Masih 73 exp points lagi sebelum aku mencapai level 2." Aku menutup Status Window ku dan melihat sekitar. Kemudian tersenyum sadis.

Sejauh apa pun mata ku memandang, yang tampak hanyalah padang luas berisikan Frenzy Boar dengan Yellow Cursor. Mereka adalah monster Lv. 1 di game ini. Sangat lemah dan aku tidak bersemangat untuk menebas mereka sebanyak apa pun mereka. Monster itu tidak memberikan perlawanan keras, men-drop benefit yang tidak banyak, dan juga tidak memberi exp ponits besar. "Haah.. tetap saja aku harus melawan mereka, untuk sekarang."

Level ku masih di angka 1. Yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang adalah mencoba untuk menaikan level sampai 7 atau 8. Tapi akan lebih baik jika bisa sampai 10 atau lebih. Dengan begitu, aku bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi dan bertarung melawan monster yang lebih tangguh.

"Yooshha... Ayo kita lakukan. Akan ku habisi semua monster yang ada di sini dan kemudian bergerak maju lebih jauh ke utara..!" Aku mulai bersemangat. "Bersiaplah. Jackbit ..!"

Aku segera melangkah cepat dengan lari ku yang tak berapa laju. Aku tak ingin menggunakn terlalu banyak stamina melawan para Frenzy Boar ini. Akan sangat membosankan sebenarnya, karena itu, lebih baik bergerak biasa saja.

Aku menyerang cepat tiap Frenzy Boar yang ku lihat. Serangan ku membunuh mereka sebelum kursor kuning di atas kepala mereka berubah merah. Itu akan lebih baik dari pada menguras tenaga untuk pertarungan membosankan. Dalam beberapa menit, sekitar 7 monster telah ku habisi. Laluan sinar orange terus-terusan lalu di depan mataku. Warna itu rindu pada saat aku masih di Beta Testing. Yang bisa ku lihat dari Sword Effect saat itu adalah hitam pekat. Itu adalah saat dimana aku menjadi Player paling misterius dalam SAO. Akan ku ceritakan nanti...

Setelah beberapa lama menyusuri Boar Plain tempat aku berburu ini. Akhirnya aku mencapai level 7. Sekitar 20-an Frenzy Boar telah ku habisi di sini. Mereka tidak akan Spawn di sini untuk beberapa waktu, jadi akan lebih baik jika aku langsung saja bergerak ke Rabbit Forest. Monster di sana memiliki tingkat level di antara 4-6. Akan lebih menarik jika melawan monster di sana. Mereka juga ber kursor merah dan agresif terhadap Player. Ini akan jadi debut pertama ku dalam mencapai kembali pedang hitam ku. Juga, item yang di drop oleh Mini Boss dalam Rabbit Forest cukup menarik. Cocok dengan gaya bertarung ku.

"Baiklah. Ayo bergegas."

Aku langsung berlari ke utara menuju masuk ke area hutan yang agak lebat. Bisa ku lihat hutan ini tidak memiliki banyak pohon. Karena itulah, aku jadi mudah untuk di serang.

"Ah!"

Seekor White Dasher melompat ke arah ku. Dalam satu kali lihat, aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku dan berguling mengelak. Dapat ku lihat, kursornya merah, benar benar merah. Seekor kelinci putih berukuran setinggi manusia sedang berdiri menatap ku. Aku bisa merasakan hatiku berdebar kencang. Walau sebenarnya hati tidak termasuk dalam tubuh poligon ini. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa bersemangat. Lawan ku kali ini, akan memberi ku kepuasan VRMMO yang sesungguhnya...

Kelinci itu langsung melesat ke arah ku. Dengan kecepatan yang sudah sering ku lihat di Beta Testing, aku bisa menganalisa gerakannya dengan mudah. Aku mengelak sedikit ke kiri, menaikkan pedangku se area bahu, dan mengayunkannya secara horizontal pada kelinci itu. Sontak, suara "Gek!" dari kelinci itu terdengar di telinga ku. HP-nya berkurang sekitar 50%. Level kelinci ini adalah Lv. 3. Merupakan level yang cukup sulit untuk di kalahkan ketika level mu masih di angka 7. Satu tebasan tidak akan membunuhnya.

Aku mengambil langkah ku dan maju melesat pada kelinci itu. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dalam waktu yang tak bisa ku perkirakan, aku langsung menolak tubuhku lebih keras padanya, dan sontak cahaya hijau muda memenuhi pedangku. Dalam sekejap, DASH!, sebuah tusukan keras Dash Stab menempel di dada kelinci putih itu. Aku tersenyum sadis, sembari menyeret pedangku ke kiri tubuhnya, langsung merobek tubuh kelinci itu. Dalam sekejap, HP 0. Dan kelinci itu pun kalah. "Heh. Terlalu mudah."

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Tak ku sangka, hari mulai memasuki sore. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 3 sore. Aku telah mencapai Lv. 13 dalam pertarungan yang cukup berat dengan 15 White Dasher. Mereka men-drop cukup banyak item yang berguna. Small Potion adalah yang terbaik. Tanpa, aku tidak akan bertahan lama di sini dan mati cepat. Memang, aku akan Re-Spawn tiap kali mati. Namun, kembali ke Starting Point di Black Iron Castle ke Hunting Ground itu menyusahkan. Tempatnya memang tidak jauh, tapi waktu yang tidak begitu bersahabat pada manusia tidak bisa di buang begitu saja. Jadi, akan lebih baik kalau langsung hantam sekali jalan!

Setelah beberapa menit menelusuri hutan. Aku sampai di sebuah wilayah yang tidak di hiasi satu pun pohon. Dari landscape-nya, ini sudah jelas bukan lagi Hunting Ground. Ini, adalah Mini-Boss Ground, tempat di mana Boss area ini berada. Aku mengintip sedikit. Bisa kulihat seekor kelinci hitam sedang membelakangi ku. Tubuhnya agak bergetar. Ia sedang mengunyah sesuatu sepertinya. Itu adalah Mini-Boss area ini, Jackbit. Musuh Lv. 10 yang cukup tangguh.

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki wilayahnya. Gerak gertakan boots ku terdengar oleh telinga panjangnya. Kelinci hitam itu pun membalikkan wajahnya, menatapku dengan mata redup. Ada bekas luka sayatan di pipi kirinya. Kelinci itu menatap ku, lekat, tak berekspresi. Dia kemudian bangun perlahan, berdiri, menegakkan badan gemuk berlemaknya, dan.. "GRAAAARRR!" mengaum pada ku. Ugh, dia tampak kesal.

Dua buah HP Bar pun muncul seketika di bagian atas kiri kepalanya setelah Red Cursor nya aktif. Dia mencampak wortel yang belum setengah habis ke tepi, dan mulai memasuki Battle Mode. Sekarang kelinci sangar itu makin membuat hati poligon ku makin melonjak mengamuk.

Aku tak menunggu lama, segera membuka Stance ke arahnya, dan melesat. Jackbit tidak membuang waktunya dan berlari ke arah ku juga. Dia memasang serangan pada cakarnya dan melancarkannya pada ku. Aku yang sudah mengira kalau dia akan melakukan itu secepatnya mengelak, dan dengan segera mengayunkan Horizontal Slash pada tubuhnya. Dengan tubuh sebesar beruang itu, tidak akan sulit untuk melayangkan serangan padanya. Asalkan bisa mengelak dan menyerang di waktu yang tepat, maka kau tidak akan kehilangan kesempatan Easy Strike.

Jackbit menoleh pada ku ke belakang. Aku juga menatapnya dengan senyum keji. Bisa ku lihat HP Bar-nya tinggal 85%. Serangan ku sepertinya cukup berat baginya. Jackbit tidak menunggu gerakan ku, dan mencoba untuk membalas. Aku menaikkan pedang ku setinggi pipi, menodongkannya pada kelinci hitam itu. Cahaya hijau muda memenuhi pedang ku, dan dalam jarak Point Blank yang memang sudah ku tunggu, aku langsung melancarkan Dash Stab ke arah kepalanya. Kilauan hijau meninggalkan jejak kemenangan, aku menahan posisi itu untuk beberapa detik, dan saat kelinci itu mulai meronta, dan mengebas kepalanya, aku pun terlempar ke bawah. Jackbit masih meronta, seolah kesakitan. "GRAAAR!".

Aku tidak membuang waktu. Cooling Time telah berakhir, dan dalam sekali gerak, sebuah Dash Stab kembali mengenai Jackbit. HP Bar yang tadinya 50% menurun pada 30, 20, 10, dan akhirnya 0. Dan dalam sekejap, "TRANG!" tubuh Jackbit hancur menjadi pecahan poligon.

Dengan sedikit senyum pasti. Aku tahu kalau aku menang.

"Haah... Sekali lagi, kau mati dalam satu ronde."

Aku menarik napas lega, yang agak tersenat. Sesaat setelahnya, Item Window pun muncul.

[COL. 1000 EXP. 890 ITEM. RABBIT SHOES]

Aku menutup window-nya, kemudian membuka window equipment ku, dan langsung mengganti boots ku dengan Rabbit Shoes. Rasanya sangat ringan. Aku bisa bergerak sangat cepat dengan sepatu ini. Kemampuan Striking ku juga akan berkembang lebih baik lagi. Sekarang, misi pertama ku selesai... Berikutnya, hanya tinggal menaikkan level ku ke angka 20. Dan aku akan siap masuk ke Boss Room untuk naik ke lantai 2. Dan wajah gembira ku pun melayang.

Aku mengayunkan pedang ku ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuatnya berputar di tangan ku, sebelum akhirnya menyarungkannya di belakang pinggangku dengan posisi diagonal. Aku berdiri agak miring, bergaya seolah satria hebat. Ya, gaya ku itu memang tampak keren, tapi juga terlihat angkuh. Aku tertawa sendiri karenanya.

Malam sudah hampir datang. Aku tidak begitu ingin meninggalkan spot ini sekarang sebenarnya. Akan ada lebih banyak monster yang akan spawn di waktu malam. Mereka juga lebih kuat dari monster-monster yang ada di siang hari, dan juga akan semakin sulit untuk di hadapi. Aku bisa bertarung lebih banyak lagi, memotong lebih banyak lagi, dan mendapatkan pertarungan menegangkan lebih banyak jika aku tetap di sini. Ya, tapi, tetap aku tidak boleh di sini. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor jam 7 malam. Sekarang hanya tinggal 2 jam sebelum waktu masuk ku kembali. Aku hanya punya 1 jam untuk kembali ke Town of Begining untuk menjual item-item yang ku dapat. Jadi, aku harus cepat. "Baiklah, kurasa aku akan kembali ke Town of Begining sekarang.. Aku melangkah pelan mengarah kembali. Tepat saat langkah pertama ku memijak tanah. Gema lonceng terdengar dari kejauhan. "Ada-"

Glow!

Aku tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata ku. Tiba-tiba saja. Aku langsung kembali ke tempat yang ingin ku tuju, Town of Begining, di Plaza-nya, tempat dimana semua player yang Log in masuk. Seperti yang ku kira, aku dan player-player ini pasti di teleport paksa ke mari. Dilihat dari situasinya, mungkin ada SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT atau semacamnya yang ingin di beri tahu GM. Tapi...

"Kenapa ini?"

"Kita kembali ke sini. Yang benar saja!"

"Aku ingin Log out sekarang. Ke mana tombolnya!?"

Aku tak begitu mengerti. Apa yang player-player ini katakan. Mereka tampak marah, begitu juga ribuan lainnya yang mengelilingi ku. Apa yang terjadi..?

"Oi, apa kau sudah temukan tombol Log out-nya!?"

"Tidak ada, masih tidak ada di sini!"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Ibu.. aku mau pulang..!"

"Eh?"

Tampak dari sisi kiri ku. Player Window para player dibuka. Mereka seperti mencari sesuatu. Aku juga mendengar kata-kata tentang temukan tombol Log out.

"Haah.. begitu ya. Pantas saja." Aku juga melihat Player Window ku.

Ya, memang tidak ada. Tombol Log out tidak ada di sini. Aku sudah melihatnya telak-telak, dan tetap tidak ada. Itu artinya, aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Mungkin terjadi sedikit eror pada sistemnya. Ya, mengesankan. Launching pertama, dan eror luar biasa seperti ini terjadi. Aku jadi tertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan selama ini. Membiarkan eror semacam ini terjadi. Sungguh tidak profesional untuk perusahaan sebesar ARGUS. "Jika Kayaba-san mengetahui ini, dia pasti akan sangat malu..."

Saat aku sedang sibuk memikirkan dunia lain, seseorang meneriaki perhatian kami. "Oi, di atas."

Aku dan ribuan player lainnya mendongak ke arah yang dia tunjuk kan.

[SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT]

[WARNING!]

Dua buah News Panel melayang di langit Town of Begining, menampakkan aura gelap di atas kami. Sesaat, senyum lugu ku yang kulayangkan tidak pada siapa pun tadi, berubah jadi wajah horor. Ada karakter berjubah merah melayang di atas kami. Dalam pikiran ku, aku langsung bisa menangkap situasinya. Insting ku berkata kalau, dunia ini, akan jadi kuburan nyata...

"Selamat datang di dunia ku..."

Dan karakter itu pun mulai menebar pesan buruk...

\- MIGHT BE CONTINUE...

Who Write This: RIKKU

What Does He Like: SAO See, Attack, Over

Give any sugestion or any coment please. Also, don't forget to rate this unoriginal story.


End file.
